


Dreams

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: In The Black [22]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Childhood Dreams, Gen, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>He never got further than Pitchfork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Jimbo, Desperado

While other little kids told their parents they wanted to be bankers or lawyers or actresses, he admitted he wanted to be an outlaw. This phase started when he was ten, after one of his mother's western movie marathons. His father assured him he'd grow out of it when he was old enough for football, because all honest young men played the great American sport.

It never happened.

He tried out for sports, as was expected of him, but his heart wasn't in it. His heart wanted deserts and horses and saloons, and when he was old enough, he reached for those dreams and the Badlands.

Pitchfork was all the further he ever got.


End file.
